Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe driving management system, a sleep shortage determination device, a sleep data measurement device, a user identification information input device, a control method and a storage medium.
Background
In a case where a driver drives a vehicle such as an automobile and has not obtained a sufficient amount of sleep, there is a possibility that the driver may cause a large accident due to lack of concentration, being drowsy, etc.
Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-31058 discloses, as related art, a drowsiness alarm device. The device is configured to confirm an awake state of an operator by clicking a switch operable by the operator repeatedly with a few second intervals, and configured to determine that the operator becomes drowsy based on a disruption in clicking, and to emit alarm.